Birthday Parties and Blue Waffles
by AzianDemigod16
Summary: Just a celebratory one-shot for the one and only Percy Jackson's birthday! What Percy's friends will do just for one birthday. It is the saviour of Olympus' birthday anyways! Bits of Percabeth! I don't own Percy Jackson or Taylor Swift's song!


_Hey guys! Here I am again with yet another birthday one-shot for Percy! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY JACKSON! Meanwhile, it also is my... second (?) year here at FanFiction and this is to celebrate!_

_I hope you guys enjoy all the fluffiness and cheesiness. Reviews are appreciated because it gives me something to smile about while I wait for the Hunger Games to finsih downloading on my iPad :)_

_I own nothing!_

* * *

Percy lay in his bed snoring softly. It was about a month since the Argo first set sail, and the journey to save the earth from… earth, was finally over. The gods finally came out of their silence and congratulated the brave demigods. Many lives were lost, saved and changed forever, but the Seven of the prophecy's lives were changed the most. Each of those seven demigods having to face their own challenges of life or death, they were never the same. Whether it would be a good or bad change, all of their lives are different.

However, the war was over. And even though they couldn't change anything about it, they still could attempt to rekindle their old ways, including one of these old habits, birthday parties! The date was August 18th, Percy Jackson's seventeenth birthday*.

As the black haired boy continued slumbering away, his friends wandered about the ship setting up the surprise party. Leo stood at the wheel, keeping route towards home, while everyone else ran around hanging up blue decorations that were delivered from Hermes. Annabeth stood at the head of the ship keeping eye on the work and guiding everyone to make sure this was the best and only party they would have on this boat for the time being.

"Piper! Could you go help Jason with those balloons?" Annabeth ordered. Piper looked up from her tape roll and gave her a thumbs up. "Sure thing boss!"

"Hazel, go help Nico with the streamers!" A nod was returned.

"And Leo?" Annabeth looked at the curly headed Spanish boy grooving along to his iPod.

"Cause we are never ever ever getting back together!" He sang along. "You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends talk to me! Cause we are never ever ever getting back to-"

"LEO!" She yelled.

Leo Valdez yelped in surprise, making the boat jerk to the right. "Yes?" He sheepishly smiled.

Annabeth gave him a cold stare. "Stop singing."

With a salute, Leo took his headphones out and continued staring at the open waters.

After a couple more minutes of getting everyone together and hiding, Annabeth snuck into Percy's cabin quietly. There on the blue and green cot, the Savior of Olympus still slept. Shaking her head and chuckling quietly, the blonde haired girl took a tissue from the night table and swiftly dabbed at the string of drool coming from his mouth. "What a Seaweed Brain."

Ever since the arrival of the Argo II, Annabeth and Percy were inseparable. During battle, they would always be back to back, never leaving each other's side.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered shaking his arm. No answer.

"Seaweed Brain?" She tried again. "Oh gods…" Annabeth shook her head once more at the motionless teenager and leaned down slowly and gave him a quick peck.

The son of Poseidon's green eyes slowly fluttered open. "Annabeth?" He smiled. "What are you doing?"

Annabeth smiled back, "Happy Birthday!" She greeted.

Percy rubbed his eyes and sat up, "It's already August 18th? Boy time flies by."

"Yes, yes it does. And it better because school's starting soon and we're still in the middle of the ocean!" Annabeth said.

With an eyebrow raised, the Daughter of Athena's boyfriend stared at her. Annabeth looked back up at him and gave him a small grin. "Anyways! We have breakfast set up upstairs, and everyone has been waiting for you."

The boy nodded and stood up from his bed. "Give me a minute. I'll be up in a jiffy."

With a nod, Annabeth left him to get ready and ran back up to the top of the boat. "He's coming soon! Everyone get ready!" She whisper yelled, and ran to hide beside Frank behind the food table right across the door that lead to the second floor waiting for it to open.

After a minute or so, she saw the handle twitch slightly. Jumping in surprise, Annabeth quickly knocked on the ground alerting everyone that the birthday boy was coming up to surface. The door handle turned all the way and out came a drowsy looking teenager in an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and some shorts.

Everyone quickly jumped up, jolting Percy fully awake. "Surprise!" They yelled in unison. Percy stood in shock, watching as his friends came up to him greeting the birthday boy with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Oh my gods you guys!" He grinned. "Thank you so much! You really didn't have to go through all this trouble though."

Frank Chang spoke up, "Of course we had too! It's your birthday!" Percy gave him a grateful smile and a hug. Behind him, Piper came up with a plate of blue waffles and a lit up green candle, created from Leo's magical tool belt. "Everyone sing!" She grinned.

The group of demigods backed up a bit leaving Percy with some space for his birthday waffles. In harmony they all sang, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Percy, Happy Birthday to you!" With Leo in the background singing at the end, "And hopefully many more, even though you're a demigod, but we did save the woooorld!"

With a laugh from the birthday demigod, Percy lifted the plate up to his face and blew the candle out. "Did you make a wish?" Jason asked plucking the candle out and placing it on a nearby table.

Percy turned to the newly returned Praetor, (He did give back the power. Percy just couldn't take another title that would pressure him!) "No matter how corny this sounds, no. I have all that I need here." He smiled at the group of kids surrounding him.

With a chorus of "awe's" from Hazel and Piper, Percy turned to Annabeth who was beside him and grabbed her waist with his free hand. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Thank you," and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Annabeth beamed up at Percy and gave him a kiss. "Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain."

* * *

_*If you have read my Birthday fic from last year pretend that I never mentioned that Percy was turning seventeen. In this fanficiton, I believe the age is more accurate as I did some really choppy math, Rick Riordan mentioned Percy was still 16 in the Son of Neptune on his blog, so Percy should be seventeen here :)_

_So? How was it? :D I personally liked this one way better than my last one. _

_ANYWAYS! Anyone get the Demigod Diaries? I really like the Percy and Annabeth story :) AND! Who here watches Kickin it? I dont care if its a show directed to young boys, I still Love Leo Howard._

_Update on the Dating Game: Sorry! I'll try to update this weekend and if not, you will most definitley get an update next Saturday. I haven't had the energy to write lately cause I have been really lazy :D_

_THANKS GUYS! HAVE A GREAT ONE AND ENJOY SOME BLUE WAFFLES! *hands blue waffles out*_

_-AzianDemigod16_


End file.
